


Azure Booty

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, PAWG, Twerking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noel gets a little too turned on while watching Mu twerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azure Booty

Noel knows this is weird. She watched Mu-12, her other self, shake her ass right in front of her. The girl just sat there as she looked at the Murakumo Unit's oiled butt jiggle. Next thing she knew, she suddenly sat up and started to squeezing her ass. Mu let out a slight moan as Noel rubbed her hands all over it.

"It's so big and soft," she sighed. "Why can't I have a butt like this?"

"You realize that we're the same person," Mu deadpanned.

Noel pouted. "My butt only gets big when I transform into... well, you." She looks down at her skirt and sees a bulge at the front. "Now I'm getting hard. Could you please help me out?"

Mu smiled. "Of course."

Noel ripped off the fabric that covered Mu's privates and began to slid her now-uncovered cock between her ass cheeks. She then moved the tip towards her asshole and slowly pushed her dick into it, causing Mu to moan. Noel also moaned from the tightness wrapping around her cock. Once Mu gave the signal, Noel began to thrust slowly, then gradually picked up speed. Soon enough, the room was filled the sound of her slapping her hips against thick, soft, Murakumo ass.

"Mu, I'm gonna...!"

Noel never got to finish her sentence as she came inside of Mu's ass. The Murakumo Unit moaned as she felt the warm fluid inside her.

"That was fun."

Noel nodded. "Yeah. Do you think I can have a butt like that?"

* * *

"Noel... your butt is huge!"

"How did it get so big?"

Noel showed her recently enlarged booty to Makoto and Tsubaki. Needless to say, they were shocked.

"I'll never tell!" she said teasing, giving her ass a light smack.

 


End file.
